HeroHeroine
by yeah.am.bored
Summary: //SongFic: HeroHeroine by Boys like Girls// I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes. This is how I feel, and it's so surreal. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I'd turn the freaking manga into a romance/comedy one, and you wouldn't want that to happen.

**A/N: **This is my first desperate attempt at writing something dramatic or the like. I don't know if there are HeroHeroine Songfics out there already but I love the song so who cares.

_Memories  
__**Sasuke's thoughts  
**_"Words"

* * *

**HERO/HEROINE  
**_SongFic by .bored_

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you._

* * *

It was raining and the streets were empty.

He was soaking wet.

_**I left her.**_

"_Just please… please, don't go!"_

Emerald eyes.

They were pleading.

_**...what is she to me?**_

His gaze fell upon a cherry tree, blooming despite the rain.

_**Sakura.**_

* * *

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside._

* * *

A smirk spread across the avenger's face.

He never thought it was this hard.

"_I'll even help you take your revenge. I mean it; I'll manage it somehow so please… stay with me."_

...this hard to leave her...

"_...stay with me."_

He ran his hand though his raven locks and let her voice echo through his head.

_**...annoying.**_

* * *

_Then you can get in line  
But not this time._

* * *

He continued walking.

Walking and thinking about her.

"_...and you'll be happy! I'll make sure of it. I'd do anything for you Sasuke!"_

_**Why do you make me feel this way?**_

Looking back the empty streets, he found the answer...

_"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful!"_

In the emptiness, he found the answer...

"_...you'll be happy!"_

...and for the first time in his tragic life, he smiled.

_**...with you, I know I'll be.**_

* * *

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

* * *

_She stood behind him, pleading for him to stay._

He sat on a bench on the sidewalk.

_**I was too young.**_

_He didn't care to look back at her pleading eyes. He looked ahead and tried to remove her from his mind._

_**I didn't know it until now.**_

_...but he couldn't._

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine._

_**Now, it's all clear to me.**_

* * *

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal._

* * *

_He could hear her crying._

He could remember when they were young.

_She tried to stop him._

How her eyes sparkled in bliss.

_He knew it pained him to hear her like that._

_But he didn't know why he felt that way._

How it felt to drown in those deep pools of emerald.

"_I'll make sure of it. I'd do anything for you Sasuke!"_

_How it felt..._

_**...to be with you.**_

* * *

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons._

* * *

_"You aren't even worth killing, foolish little brother."_

Onyx eyes shot open in dread.

_"If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way..."_

_**You ruined me.**_

"_Run, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

_Those words again..._

_Those words that rang through his head all these years..._

_**You made me this way.**_

He covered his ears with both his hands. He shut his eyes tight and forced those thoughts out of his head.

* * *

_And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie._

* * *

"_I'll even help you take your revenge. I mean it; I'll manage it somehow."_

* * *

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming._

* * *

Then she came along.

* * *

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

* * *

His hair is dripping wet.

His clothes are soaked.

He's pale from the coldness.

He stood up from the bench with a smirk on his face.

His heart **was** broken.

But now, he knows he's fixed.

* * *

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around._

* * *

_"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, and I have friends but if you're gone...to me..."_

He turned back to the empty streets.

_**I'm coming home.**_

And suddenly, he found himself running.

"_..It will be the same as being alone."_

_**You won't be alone anymore.**_

He ran and ran and all those years, he had a goal but wasn't sure where he was going.

_**Sakura...**_

He ran and ran, he has a goal, and now he knows where he's going.

_**Sakura...**_

* * *

_I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded._

* * *

_Her hair._

_Her eyes._

_Her smile._

_Her voice._

_Everything about her._

"_I… I love you more than anything!"_

_**It's all clear to me now.**_

_He loves her more than anything!_

* * *

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming._

* * *

He stopped.

A pink-haired girl is standing in his way.

_Her hair._

Emerald met with Onyx.

_Her eyes._

Her thin lips shivered into a faint smile.

_Her smile._

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

_Her voice._

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug.

_Everything about her._

_**I missed you.**_

* * *

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

* * *

"You traitor..."

She let go of her umbrella and draped her hands around his neck.

"You came back..."

Her eyes overflowed with tears as he kisses them away.

"Don't cry..."

A tear ran down her cheek to her lips.

It was raining; he didn't care if they weren't tears.

* * *

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

* * *

They were soaking wet.

But they didn't care.

"_...you'll be happy!"_

They were happy

"Sasuke-kun, stay with me."

"_...please… stay with me."_

He hugged her tight.

"I will."

He didn't want to let go.

"I want to be with you forever, Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile._

* * *

"You'll be."

Their eyes met.

He broke from their hug as he knelt down on one knee.

"Sakura..."

* * *

_It's not complicated  
I was so jaded._

* * *

_He loves her more than anything!_

"...marry me."

* * *

**A/N:** Done. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
